Numéro douze
by MDHayden
Summary: Règle numéro douze : Ne pas sortir avec un collègue. Et s'il y a des règles, c'est qu'il faut les respecter ou ça ne sera pas sans conséquences.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et toutes, je me lance dans une première fanfiction Tivaienne (tiens ce mot est très moche, je tacherai de ne plus l'utiliser !), et j'espère vraiment en venir à bout, je prévois d'ailleurs dans la dizaine de chapitres.

Voici un très court chapitre pour débuter, mais ne vous en faites pas, la suite va venir très prochainement !

**Disclaimer :**** NCIS et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, en revanche cette histoire si ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Exténué après sa journée de travail, Anthony Dinozzo poussa la porte du bar où il avait désormais pris l'habitude d'aller. Comme tous les jours à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait personne, hormis quelques habitués, mais il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil rapide et désintéressé dans la salle, puis se dirigea au comptoir où il posa son insigne. Le patron qui l'avait vu arriver se tourna face à lui et tout en essuyant un verre, lui lança son habituel :

- Salut Tony, je te sers un whisky ?

Le concerné ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas franchement envie d'un whisky en ce début de soirée. Le patron n'insista pas car il commençait à bien connaitre l'italien, et ne se sentit donc nullement vexé par ce silence. Toujours en frottant son verre, il désigna ensuite l'insigne de Tony d'un signe de tête.

- Sympa ton insigne de flic ! D'ailleurs, tu me parles jamais de ton boulot, ça se passe comment dans les rues de Baltimore ?, dit-il pour entamer la conversation.

- Désolé Lorenzo, mais j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça, lui répondit Tony qui fixait vaguement les diverses boissons alcoolisées alignées sur le bar.

- Ok, pas de problèmes, tu me feras signe quand tu te seras décidé !

Tony hocha silencieusement la tête et le barman s'éloigna, laissant l'italien dans ses sombres pensées qui le rongeaient littéralement depuis six mois, où tout s'entrechoquait dans sa tête et où rien ne voulait se démarquer clairement. Tony n'arrivait pas à faire le vide, et venait dans ce bar tous les soirs dans l'hypothétique espoir que tout devienne enfin clair dans sa tête, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la spirale infernale dans laquelle il avait été entraîné. La seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire chaque soir, était de remuer un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie, de réaliser à quel point il avait tout foutu en l'air : son boulot au NCIS, la confiance que lui avait accordé Gibbs, son amitié avec ses anciens collègues, et surtout, sa relation avec Ziva. Et comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il venait ici, Tony se rappela comment tout avait commencé ou bien, comment tout s'était terminé, tout dépendait de comment on voulait le voir. Et il se souvint de ce qui avait été à la base de tout ça. Une soirée entre collègues. Ziva assise à côté de lui. Un verre de Margarita…

- Lorenzo, tu me sers une Margarita s'il te plait ?


	2. Chapter 2

Tout d'abord, avant de commencer, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, vraiment ça me touche beaucoup, surtout pour un aussi petit chapitre ! Comme je l'avais promis, voici la suite, plus longue que le premier chapitre. Et ne vous en faites pas si vous vous posez des questions qui resteront surement sans réponses dans ce second chapitre, il suffira juste d'être patient, le prochain chapitre devrait être plus gourmand en "actions" !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Tony se souvenait. L'équipe avait passé les quatre derniers jours à résoudre une enquête particulièrement atroce un règlement de compte qui avait mal tourné avec le meurtre d'une famille tout entière, et tout ça pour une histoire de trafic de drogue. Tous avaient jugé bon de décompresser un peu dans un petit bar situé à quelques minutes des locaux du NCIS. Et Tony se souvenait de comment une soirée qui aurait pu être banale s'était transformée en un dérapage complet et dont il payait encore les conséquences aujourd'hui…_

* * *

- Alors, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?, demanda un serveur assez timide à une équipe du NCIS déjà bien plongée dans diverses discussions et fous rires, ce qui s'imposait après une journée longue et difficile.

- Une bière !, répondit aussitôt Abby qui n'en restait pas pour le moins surexcitée.

- Pareil, lança son voisin de droite qui sourit à la vue du comportement de la jeune gothique.

- Une bière pour moi aussi, répondit ensuite Palmer, interrompant un récit passionnant que lui contait son mentor le docteur Mallard.

- Un whisky pour moi jeune homme, répondit ensuite ce dernier avant de se replonger dans la diction de son anecdote.

Le regard du serveur s'attarda ensuite sur Gibbs qui restait silencieux, mais qui suivait d'un regard bienveillant l'ensemble de la tablée.

- Un whisky aussi.

Le jeune désigna ensuite d'un signe de tête les deux derniers agents. Tony se tourna alors vers sa collègue par simple curiosité, collègue qui lui lança un regard empli d'une pointe de malice, et ce détail n'échappa pas à l'agent très spécial.

- Une Margarita pour moi, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.

Et comme intrigué par le comportement de sa collègue, Dinozzo décida de l'imiter.

- La même chose pour moi !

- D'accord, c'est noté, je vous apporte ça tout de suite !

Tandis que le serveur d'éloigna de la table, Gibbs alla porter son attention sur le discours de Ducky, puisque McGee et Abby semblaient en plein émerveillement face à un nouveau gadget électronique dont il ignorait totalement le nom, et à vrai dire, il n'en avait que faire, puisqu'il ne comprenait aucun des mots que les deux technophiles employaient pour parler de l'appareil.

Tony quant à lui, se tourna vers McGee situé juste à sa gauche, voyant que Ziva écoutait également le monologue de Ducky. Il tenta de réfléchir à une petite blague qu'il pourrait faire à l'informaticien très prochainement, parce que mine de rien, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'avait pas mis un peu de colle sur son clavier d'ordinateur, entre autres. Il n'eut tout de fois, qu'à peine le temps de commencer à élaborer son plan, puisque le serveur arriva avec les commandes qu'il déposa sur la table. Tout le monde se précipita sur les boissons, et dans le feu de l'action, la main de Tony frôla celle de sa voisine. Les deux agents s'échangèrent un second regard, un simple regard, mais c'était un de ces regards qu'ils s'échangeaient si souvent. Trop souvent peut-être. C'était un de ces regards que Tony n'arrivait jamais à interpréter. Il s'était d'ailleurs juré à maintes reprises d'essayer d'éviter ces contacts visuels pour lui éviter de se poser trop de questions, mais il fallait croire qu'ils étaient inévitables. L'italien se contenta donc d'agir comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire de porter son attention ailleurs. Il fit mine de suivre une conversation, ou du moins un combat acharné entre Abby et McGee, qui était suivi avec beaucoup d'amusement par le reste de l'assemblée. La jeune gothique essayait de persuader l'informaticien de venir avec elle à un concert, et celui-ci refusait, prétextant qu'il devait aller voir sa grande tante malade. Mais en vérité, il avait juste peur, ce qui était compréhensible, au vu de ce qu'elle avait pu leur raconter à ses lendemains de concerts.

- Aller sois gentil Timmy, en plus j'ai plein d'amis super sympas à te présenter !

Le concerné fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe avant de lui rétorquer :

- Si c'est comme ton pote travesti qui avait essayé de me draguer à la dernière soirée, c'est non Abby !

- Je te promets que non !, répliqua t-elle précipitamment. Mais si tu viens, je t'offrirai ton café pendant une semaine !

- Non.

- Deux ?

- Non plus.

- Trois alors ?

- Aller McTrouillard, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser une jeune demoiselle en détresse !, intervint Tony qui salivait d'avance rien que d'imaginer son collègue entouré de métalleux en plein pogo.

- Ecoute Tony, Abby est loin d'être en détresse et je refuse catégoriquement d'y aller, tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle est capable de me faire faire !, répondit un McGee dépité, voyant que personne ne prenait sa défense.

- Justement, j'imagine !

L'air encore plus désespéré de leur collègue suite à la réplique de Tony provoqua un rire général : il fallait avouer que tout le monde aimait beaucoup taquiner « Le bleu », et de le voir aussi accablé n'en était que trop drôle.

- Au fait, fit McGee pour changer de conversation, on n'a pas trinqué, non ?

- C'est vrai, répondit Tony en prenant son verre, bientôt imité par le reste de la table. A ton futur concert ?

Sa remarque fit de nouveau bien rire le reste de l'équipe, puis il déclara, plus solennel cette fois :

- Bon, sérieusement. A l'équipe ?

- A l'équipe !, répéta le reste de ses collègues à l'unisson.

Le tintement uniforme des verres se vit entendre, et chacun but une gorgée d'alcool. Dinozzo, à qui il avait beaucoup manqué une soirée de détente ces derniers temps, se laissa envahir par la sensation de chaleur et que lui prodiguait le cocktail et jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil à sa droite. Ce qu'il aperçut, fut une Ziva qui semblait avoir relâché toute la pression qui s'était accumulée en elle depuis quelques semaines, un peu comme si elle avait laissé tomber une partie de sa carapace. Ne se laissant pas prier, il en profita pour engager la conversation, voyant que Gibbs et Ducky semblaient être entrés dans une discussion assez sérieuse, et que les trois autres étaient visiblement partis dans un délire à propos de la réincarnation.

- C'est sympa cette soirée, non ?

- Oui, et puis ça fait vraiment du bien…, répondit l'israélienne qui semblait être ailleurs.

L'italien lui sourit, et il réalisa ensuite à quel point ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tous retrouvés après le travail. Il fallait dire que ces dernières années avaient été marquées par beaucoup d'évènements douloureux, à commencer par la mort de Jenny, puis ensuite le départ de Ziva à cause de lui, mais également l'attentat de Dearing contre le NCIS… Il y avait eu trop de déchirements, trop de douleurs, et l'équipe avait été tant fragilisée qu'au final, il était normal qu'une réunion aussi paisible n'ait pas pu se faire aussi souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient tous souhaité. Dinozzo repris une gorgée de Margarita, et se laissa aller. Il se sentait bien, trop bien. Tellement bien qu'il laissa échapper malgré lui :

- Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi un de ces jours.

Ziva, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, le dévisagea d'un air surpris, et Tony, remarquant son réaction, s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Pour regarder un film. Tu sais ça me manque ces soirées où on restait au bureau pour en regarder.

- Moi aussi Tony, répondit t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, avec une telle franchise qu'il s'en sentit presque déstabilisé. Je crois qu'on le mérite tous les deux.

Dinozzo se surprit à lui sourire tendrement, puis il attrapa son verre, et lui lança :

- A nous ?

L'israélienne resta interdite quelques secondes, puis lui rendit son sourire, et lui répondit, sans donner plus d'explications à leur échange qui se voulait ambigu :

- A nous.

Et ils vidèrent d'une traite le contenu de leur verre qui était de toute manière déjà pas mal entamé.


	3. Chapter 3

Oui, oui, je suis enfin là avec mon troisième chapitre ! Pour ma défense, mon baccalauréat approche, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai aussi pris de temps à écrire la suite de la fic ! En tout cas, sachez qu'en plus du manque de temps évident, j'ai aussi beaucoup bataillé en ce qui concerne ce chapitre parce que j'avais l'impression de partir dans tous les sens, de ne plus être dans le juste, de laisser certains personnages trop passifs et en retrait... Alors j'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant que les deux premiers chapitre !

Encore une fois, je tenais à remercier infiniment ceux qui m'ont déposé de magnifiques reviews, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas citer vos noms !

Voilà, je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, si ce n'est bonne lecture, et par pitié n'hésitez pas à me dire si je suis partie dans une mauvaise direction !

* * *

_Tony n'avait toujours pas touché à son verre de Margarita. Se remémorant cette soirée avec ses ex-collègues, il en était d'autant plus rongé par la solitude, mais aussi par le regret d'avoir tout foutu en l'air et de ne pas avoir écouté sa raison ce soir-là. Il regrettait d'avoir été aux limites du raisonnable, parce qu'il savait que de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais été prêt à en subir les conséquences …_

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, et après un bon repas, l'équipe commençait à se laisser aller par les bienfaits de l'ivresse. Chacun avait jugé bon de boire un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée, comme leur récente enquête leur avait vraiment donné du fil à retordre et que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous ensemble autour d'une table sans penser à autre chose qu'à se détendre. Dans le bar, un groupe de pop rock s'était emparé d'une petite scène située à l'autre bout de la pièce par rapport la table de l'équipe, faisant régner une ambiance propice à la détente et au rapprochement grâce à leurs titres les plus populaires. Beaucoup de gens étaient devant la scène, se lâchant au rythme de la musique avec un verre à la main et tout le monde semblait bien profiter de ce vendredi soir.

Durant le repas, Tony s'était senti de nombreuses fois observé par sa voisine de droite, qui semblait être d'une humeur particulièrement taquine ce soir-là, cependant il s'était contenté de l'ignorer, sachant très bien que ça ne le mènerait nulle part, à part peut-être à se poser toujours plus de questions à propos de leur relation qui était bien trop ambiguë à son sens. Mais à présent, il commençait à se sentir engourdi par les nombreux verres de Margarita qu'il avait dans le sang, et il avait envie de se laisser tenter par une Ziva qui s'ouvrait à lui, et Dieu savait à quel point c'était rare.

Et tandis que le serveur resservait chacun d'entre eux, Abby qui avait déjà bien animé le repas avec de nombreuses imitations, notamment celle de Fornell qui allait sûrement laisser un souvenir hilare dans la plupart des têtes, fut soudainement prise par une nouvelle idée farfelue, ce qui fit d'ailleurs sursauter son voisin de droite :

- Et si on faisait un jeu ?

Gibbs sourit à la vue du comportement si enfantin de la laborantine, tandis que McGee sembla être pris d'un élan de panique, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre venant de la gothique.

- Tu veux qu'on joue à cache-cache ?, ironisa Tony.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, comme ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas tous retrouvés comme ça, on pourrait faire un truc du genre action ou vérité, et puis au lieu de faire les gages, on pourrait tous s'offrir des trucs, ce serait comme un noël mais au mois de mai !

- Tu délires Abby !, fit Palmer en souriant.

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord !, renchérit McGee. Tu devrais arrêter la bière Abby !

- Vous rigolez ? Aller ça va être sympa promis !

Le regard de la jeune femme vint alors se poser sur Tony, implorant un peu de soutien venant de son collègue.

- Ok, répondit simplement celui-ci, qui avec ses quelques verres d'alcool circulant dans ses veines, avait franchement envie de s'amuser un peu.

La gothique ne s'attarda pas sur Gibbs et Ducky qui étaient partis dans une discussion plutôt sérieuse verre de scotch à la main, mais elle sentit tout de même que le regard perçant, mais protecteur de l'ex-marine était sur elle, tel un père surveillant sa petite famille. A la gauche de Ducky, Ziva lança un sourire à Abby pour lui donner son approbation.

- Bon les gars, de toute manière vous n'avez plus le choix, vous participez !, finit par s'exclamer la laborantine à l'adresse de McGee et Palmer.

- Je n'ai pas dis oui je te rappelle !, contesta l'informaticien.

- Ne sois pas idiot McTrouillard, tu pourrais peut-être éviter le concert si tu débrouilles bien...

Le concerné ne trouva rien à dire. Voyant que personne n'opposait plus de résistance, Abby finit par se lancer :

- Bon, on commence, et j'aimerais voir Tony à l'action !

- Parce que maintenant on a plus le choix entre action et vérité ?, répliqua aussitôt l'italien d'un air amusé.

- Disons que je modifie les règles. Et que je domine le jeu, si ça peut et donner une idée.

- Aie, aie, dommage pour toi McGee, finalement t'aura le droit au concert avec quelques surprises en prime, commenta Tony en prenant une gorgée de Margarita.

- Bon, alors Abby ?, fit Palmer qui s'était pris d'intérêt par le jeu.

- Oui, oui. En fait, McGee tu joueras cette manche aussi.

- Pauvre McGee..., lâcha Ziva en lançant un regard compatissant à son collègue.

- Alors les deux, vous voyez la fille blonde au comptoir là-bas ? Je veux voir si l'un de vous peut arriver à la draguer. Mais attention pas plus, je ne veux pas vous voir ni l'un ni l'autre repartir avec !, ajouta t-elle d'un air menaçant.

- Intéressant ! A ce qu'il paraît McGee n'est pas si mauvais que ça en matière de drague, commenta Palmer. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

- Tu rigoles ? On n'égale pas un Dinozzo !

A sa remarque, Tony sentit le regard de sa voisine se porter sur lui, et tandis que McGee contestait de toutes ses forces pour éviter l'action, il s'aventura à tourner la tête pour affronter le regard de l'israélienne. Peut-être était-ce du à l'alcool circulant dans ses veines, ou bien parce que Ziva était elle même un peu ivre, mais il sentit une pointe de jalousie dans ses yeux. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoi que ce soit, Abby le rappela à l'ordre pour son « action » et ne voulant pas se défiler, il se leva donc un peu par pur automatisme, et se dirigea vers la belle blonde qui était toujours accoudée au comptoir. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de sa cible, il remarqua qu'en d'autres circonstances, cette jeune fille aurait très bien pu être une de ses nombreuses conquêtes éphémères, mais que ce soir, et même si c'était pour s'amuser, il n'avait guère envie de lui adresser la parole. L'italien continua d'avancer tout en pensant qu'il aurait préféré rester aux côtés de Ziva qui se voulait être tellement plus intéressante, puis il finit enfin par arriver aux côtés de la blonde. Il s'accouda à côté de la demoiselle qui tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui sans même qu'il n'eut besoin de se faire remarquer.

- Bonsoir, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton assez langoureux.

- Bonsoir.

- Vous êtes seul ?, poursuivit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Oui, mentit-il, mais je suppose que vous êtes accompagnée vous, je me trompe ?

- Vous vous trompez, répondit-elle accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Pourquoi, je devrais ?

L'italien se tourna face à elle lui fit un des ces sourires dont il avait le secret, malgré lui. Il jouait le jeu, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'abandonner.

- Une belle femme comme vous ne devrait pas être seule.

Et lorsqu'il s'entendit mentir à cette femme avec son numéro de séduction qui sonnait si faux, Dinozzo songea qu'il était temps d'en finir avec cette discussion. Car s'il y avait bien une personne avec qui il avait envie de finir la soirée, ce n'était pas surement pas cette femme, mais Ziva dont il sentait le regard sur lui en ce moment. L'italien se pencha donc vers l'oreille de la demoiselle afin d'achever cet échange dans un murmure.

- Désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser… En réalité, je n'avais pas du tout envie de vous parler. Pas mon style.

Comme il s'y attendait, lorsqu'il releva la tête pour affronter le regard de la blonde, celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, et il ne s'attarda pas à s'en aller pour rejoindre ses collègues qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la scène. Il se fit charrier par Palmer et McGee à son retour, tandis qu'Abby lui demandait des détails, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il répondit à ses interrogations à moitié absent, puis lorsque toute l'attention des ses collègues fut portée sur McGee qui tentait sa chance à son tour, l'italien se tourna vers Ziva.

Dinozzo reprit une gorgée d'alcool et sourit à sa charmante collègue. Il la détailla ensuite, la trouvant absolument sublime, puis contre toute attente, il sentit une main qui venait se poser sur sa cuisse. Et tandis que Ziva le caressait doucement, l'agent sentit qu'il n'avait plus la force de se contrôler désormais, l'alcool ayant brisé en lui toute barrière du raisonnable. Il ne pouvait donc plus que se rendre à l'évidence et céder à cette dangereuse tentation qu'il côtoyait depuis des années déjà. Tony se demanda alors par quel miracle il avait réussi à faire taire cette passion aussi longtemps, puis comme pour répondre à sa question, il sentit un autre regard se poser sur lui, celui de son patron. Aussitôt son sourire s'estompa, et un semblant de raison revint en lui. Remarquant sa réaction, Ziva lança un regard empli d'incompréhension à son collègue, puis elle comprit à son tour, et fut elle aussi traversée d'un élan de lucidité.

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, prétextant aller aux toilettes, et s'il n'avait pas autant bu, Tony serait surement resté calmement à sa place, pour éviter de faire remarquer aux autres qu'il se passait éventuellement quelque chose entre Ziva et lui, mais il était bien loin de contrôler la situation présente. L'agent spécial se leva, et sans prendre la peine de se justifier, se lança à la poursuite de sa collègue, qu'il eut le temps de rattraper avant qu'elle n'entre dans les toilettes des femmes. Tout en vérifiant qu'il était hors de vue de l'équipe, il se planta devant la porte des toilettes, la regardant droit dans les yeux, et tous deux restèrent quelques instants à se toiser du regard, sans échanger un mot. Les deux agents se sentirent soudainement si seuls dans ce coin de bar où le regard des autres ne venait pas les trouver, qu'ils retrouvèrent immédiatement toute leur complicité, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais réalisé quelques secondes auparavant que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ne serait pas sans conséquences.

Dinozzo s'approcha doucement de la nuque de sa partenaire pour y laisser d'abord un simple baiser, puis, il en laissa d'autres, plus passionnés. Le souffle de l'italien sur sa nuque faisait frissonner Ziva qui avait fermé les yeux pour se laisser aller à ses caresses, et elle sentit les mains de son collègue se poser sur ses hanches, tandis que les siennes venaient se resserrer sur la chevelure de Tony. A ce contact, l'italien se dégagea du cou de Ziva, qui rouvrit les yeux. Les deux agents se firent face, leur souffle s'unissant dans une attente qui en devenait presque insoutenable, puis l'israélienne s'empara des lèvres de son collègue, mettant fin à ce supplice. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, si ce n'était que d'exprimer leur désir, et sans même s'en rendre compte, ils restèrent de longues minutes dans le coin sombre de ce bar, faisant grandir en eux un désir de l'autre qui se rapprochait sans cesse de l'infini.

Puis quand ils sentirent tous deux, que cet espace n'était plus aussi intime qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité, Tony attrapa la main de sa partenaire pour la mener hors du bar, et ils cherchèrent tous deux un motel, guidés par l'ivresse et le désir. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la rue, main dans la main, comme deux jeunes adultes se découvrant pour la première fois, puis enfin, ils trouvèrent leur bonheur. Les deux agents prient à peine le temps de fermer la porte de leur chambre, avant de jeter l'un sur l'autre, déversant toute leur envie de posséder l'autre en entier, sans épargner la moindre parcelle de peau. Ils continuèrent leur progression jusqu'au lit où ils se laissèrent tomber, sans pour autant cesser de s'embrasser, mais sans jamais échanger un mot, privilégiant le langage de leur deux corps qui étaient en parfaite harmonie. Peut-être était-ce aussi parce que même guidés par ce désir profond, les deux agents ne savaient pas comment définir ce débordement, et qu'ils avaient peur de la suite, peur du tournant que prenait à présent leur relation, et que ce silence leur évitait d'avoir à s'expliquer alors qu'ils ne voulaient que s'abandonner à l'autre. Et en ne laissant que leurs envies s'exprimer et parler à leur place, Tony et Ziva passèrent leur nuit l'un avec l'autre, atteignant un degré de passion qui dépassa le réel.


	4. Chapter 4

Je sais que j'ai été assez longue pour publier de quatrième chapitre, veuillez m'en excuser, mais que voulez-vous, les fins d'année, surtout en terminale, c'est toujours mouvementé !

Avant de commençer, je voulais encore remercier ceux qui me lisent, et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait tant plaisir !

Donc je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, j'ai vraiment donné mon maximum pour continuer au mieux cette fiction !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil filtré par les volets de la chambre du motel commençait à plonger la pièce dans une semi clarté, Tony émergeait petit à petit. Il fut bien vite pris par une forte migraine et une nausée assez désagréable, mais tout aurait pu aller presque « bien », si l'agent n'avait pas eu à découvrir qu'il n'avait pas passé la nuit seul, ce dont, bien évidemment, il n'avait aucun souvenir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment aisé comme il avait l'impression que le soleil lui brûlait les yeux, il vit que quelqu'un était niché contre lui, la tête collée contre son torse, dormant encore paisiblement. En baissant un peu plus le regard, Dinozzo découvrit avec stupeur qu'il ne s'agissait de nulle autre que de Ziva et qu'elle était aussi nue qu'il ne l'était, qui de plus est. La jeune femme avait un doux sourire ancré sur son visage qui lui donnait l'impression d'être un ange dans son petit paradis, mais Tony, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir soudainement basculé en enfer. Il se sentit envahi par une vague de détresse, de panique, qui lui remuait les tripes déjà bien agitées à cause de sa gueule de bois et se demanda comment il allait sortir de cette situation qu'il était loin de maîtriser. L'agent très spécial n'osait même pas bouger, de peur de réveiller sa collègue et d'avoir à s'expliquer, car jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours esquivé le moment fatidique des explications quant à l'ambiguïté de leur relation, et ce n'était surtout pas aujourd'hui, dans les conditions actuelles, qu'il aurait voulu le faire.

Dinozzo se contenta donc de reprendre une respiration un peu plus calme et régulière et observa sa collègue qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. En la regardant dormir, il sut qu'il n'avait pas pris Ziva pour une simple conquête d'un soir, mais qu'il en était bel et bien amoureux, et pas qu'un peu, car il avait l'impression d'avoir sous ses yeux ce pour qui n'importe qui aurait voulu vivre. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'avoir commis l'erreur de sa vie ? Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se savait pas prêt à gérer cette situation : il venait de briser une des règles fondamentales de Gibbs, ne savait pas si, au final, l'israélienne éprouvait des sentiments pour lui ou non, ignorait s'il était prêt à se stabiliser avec quelqu'un et avec elle qui de plus est, et pensait qu'il ne serait jamais capable de concilier son boulot et cette relation. En fait, Tony se retrouvait confronté à ses démons intérieurs, ceux que Ziva seule avait pu réveiller, parce ses sentiments entraient en contradiction avec son mode de vie actuel. Dinozzo avait toujours été cet oiseau de nuit, celui qui prenait les femmes pour une nuit et qui partait sans laisser de traces le lendemain, parce qu'il avait toujours eu peur de se stabiliser. Il se sentait incapable de ne pas fuir à chaque conquête, ayant toujours vécu dans l'attente et la solitude, et n'avait jamais vraiment connu la stabilité, à commencer par son milieu familial. Tony avait toujours vu son père faire des allées et venues, toujours attendu son retour à la maison qui ne venait jamais, alors il avait fini par adopter cette façon de faire, parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autre chose. Et dans tout ça, ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était qu'au final, il attende une éventuelle relation sérieuse avec Ziva, qui ne viendrait jamais, un peu comme avec son père.

En fait, Tony voyait Ziva comme sa petite étoile inaccessible, qui était tout aussi instable que lui sur le plan émotionnel, et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en se lançant dans quelque chose qu'il était loin de maîtriser, puisque jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas vraiment connu le bonheur durable avec une femme. Dinozzo doutait vraiment pouvoir réussir à les rendre heureux tous les deux, même avec toute la volonté du monde ses expériences passées parlaient à sa place. Et pourtant il aimait Ziva, il en était certain. Il aimait la femme qui dormait à côté de lui, et qui avait l'air heureuse ainsi, mais il avait bien trop peur, car il y avait beaucoup de risques qu'il ne maîtrise pas la situation et qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il ne se savait pas prêt pour ce genre de choses, pas capable d'affronter la stabilité qu'il avait tant effleuré tout au long de sa vie sans jamais l'atteindre.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, Dinozzo décida de se lever, espérant, et priant même, pour que sa collègue ne se réveille pas. Il fit tout d'abord mine de se tourner dans le lit pour que sa partenaire se détache de lui, mais une fois qu'il se trouva de dos, Ziva se colla de nouveau à lui en lâchant un soupir de satisfaction. Tony ferma un instant les yeux, soufflant rapidement, puis il se détacha à contre cœur de l'étreinte de l'israélienne. A peine fut il debout dos au lit, qu'il entendit sa collègue murmurer :

- Où tu vas ?

Au ton de sa voix qui était vitreux, le concerné jugea qu'elle devait être à moitié consciente, et ne voulant pas affronter son visage pour lui mentir, il répondit doucement, toujours dos à elle :

- Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens.

Heureusement pour lui, Tony aperçut à ses pieds ses vêtements qu'il ramassa en toute hâte puis il se dirigea aux toilettes pour s'habiller. Avant de ressortir de la minuscule pièce, il fouilla ses poches et trouva, comme il s'y attendait un petit bout de papier et un stylo. D'habitude il laissait ces morceaux de papiers dans sa veste pour donner son numéro de téléphone à d'éventuelles conquêtes, mais aujourd'hui, c'était loin d'être le cas. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour écrire un bref mot, puis il se dirigea dans la chambre où il le laissa sur la table de chevet. Au passage, il regarda Ziva qui dormait encore avec le surplus d'alcool qu'elle avait consommé quelques heures auparavant, et heureusement d'ailleurs pensa Dinozzo, sinon il n'aurait pas pu fuir la ninja aussi facilement. L'italien voulut se baisser pour lui laisser un baiser sur le front, mais il renonça au dernier moment, et finit par partir, empli d'un mélange étrange de bonheur, de tristesse, de peur et de colère.

* * *

Beaucoup plus tard dans la matinée, le soleil éclairait maintenant parfaitement la chambre et Ziva dormait toujours. La sonnerie de son téléphone qui se fit soudainement entendre, brisant un silence apaisant, sembla lui briser les tympans et faire exploser sa tête. L'israélienne laissa le téléphone sonner, le temps d'émerger de son état désagréable du à la soirée précédente, puis elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. A la vue de la pièce, quelques souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en tête, alors elle se tourna précipitamment dans le lit pour constater avec une pointe de déception que Tony était déjà parti. Soupirant, elle attrapa son téléphone et rappela le numéro qui l'avait réveillée quelques minutes auparavant.

_- Gibbs._

- Un problème patron ?, demanda aussitôt Ziva qui s'étonnait de recevoir un appel de Gibbs un jour de repos.

_- On a retrouvé un marine mort, et le bureau est débordé, alors on nous a mis sur le coup. Au fait, j'espère que vous savez où est Dinozzo, il est injoignable._

Ziva marqua une courte pause à l'attente du nom de son collègue et réalisa que Gibbs avait sûrement deviné qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux hier. L'agent jura mentalement, avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne sais pas.

_- Vraiment ?_, insista l'ex-marine.

- Oui vraiment, répéta Ziva, bien que sachant parfaitement où il voulait en venir, ce qui annonçait une journée très difficile.

_- Dans ce cas, rejoignez-nous au parc d'Anacostia, McGee est en route._

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Gibbs raccrocha. L'israélienne soupira longuement, ne sachant pas comment elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle avait couché avec Tony, brisant ainsi une des ses règles. Puis elle se tourna face à sa table de chevet espérant y trouver les clefs de la chambre, quand elle vit un petit morceau de papier mis en évidence sur le meuble, à côté duquel étaient posées les fameuses clefs. Elle s'empara des deux objets, portant davantage son attention sur le papier où elle pu y lire, reconnaissant l'écriture de Tony, « _Je suis désolé »_. Ziva fronça les sourcils. Désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? Elle ne sut pas vraiment si elle devait être en colère, triste, ou encore même inquiète, car ce message semait en elle tous les doutes possibles. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur le message : l'équipe avait une mort à élucider, et arriver en retard était loin d'être une solution envisageable, sachant que Gibbs aurait déjà quelques petites choses à lui reprocher. L'agent attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla rapidement, puis inspecta la chambre avant de descendre à la réception pour rendre les clefs.

- L'homme qui était avec vous a déjà payé, informa le réceptionniste en voyant Ziva sortir du liquide.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, qui s'estompa aussitôt en pensant à Tony et surtout à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente dans cette chambre de motel, puis elle remercia son interlocuteur et sortit de l'établissement afin d'entreprendre la recherche de sa voiture.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle rentra au bureau en fin de journée afin d'entreprendre quelques recherches pour débloquer une piste concernant le meurtre de Jack Thomann, Ziva avait un mal de tête pire qu'à son réveil, la bouche pâteuse, et surtout très envie de rentrer chez elle. La journée avait été insupportable comme prévu, avec l'enquête qui était déjà dans une impasse, et Tony qui n'avait pas donné de nouvelles de la journée, ce qui avait valu a Ziva de nombreux regards interrogatifs, en particulier venant de son patron qui n'avait toutefois pas encore abordé le sujet fâcheux avec elle. McGee avait essayé de parler brièvement à la jeune femme pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tony, mais elle avait demeuré impassible, détournant à chaque fois ses questions.

A présent assise à son bureau, Ziva zieutait machinalement le bureau de Tony, tout en vérifiant les e-mails de la victime, sans vraiment y porter son attention. Elle repensait au message que lui avait laissé l'agent très spécial le matin même et qui l'avait laissée partagée entre colère, tristesse et inquiétude mais à présent, après une journée de dur labeur, la rage dominait son esprit. La jeune femme se sentait humiliée, humiliée que Tony soit parti comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui, sans donner de nouvelles. Elle qui avait bercé l'illusion que l'italien et elle auraient enfin une discussion sérieuse à propos de leur relation, bien que les circonstances n'étaient pas franchement idéales, se retrouvait maintenant seule face à ses collègues qui posaient trop de questions dont elle ne pouvait donner la réponse. Elle trouvait la conduite de Dinozzo si lâche, car il l'avait laissée seule après un dérapage qui allait avoir de grandes conséquences sur leur vie, aussi bien privée que professionnelle, et il la laissait seule à gérer tout ça, alors qu'ils auraient du gérer cette situation à deux.

Cependant, la tirant de ses pensées, Gibbs se leva de son bureau en informant ses deux agents qu'ils pouvaient à présent rentrer chez eux, avant de s'éclipser dans l'ascenseur, visiblement assez mécontent de sa journée. Les concernés ne se laissèrent pas prier, en particulier Ziva qui voulait rentrer chez elle pour se rafraîchir et dormir un peu. Ils éteignirent leurs ordinateurs avant de rassembler leurs affaires et se diriger ensemble dans l'ascenseur vide à cette heure-ci, et où le silence se fit très vite pesant, d'autant plus que McGee semblait vouloir engager la conversation, mais qu'il se ravisait à chaque fois.

- Bon écoute McGee, si tu as quelque chose à dire, tu le dis, mais tu restes pas comme ça !, finit par s'exclamer Ziva d'un ton qui sortit un peu plus agressif qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Je... heu... Il n'y a rien du tout !, répondit l'informaticien voulant éviter un quelconque conflit avec sa collègue qui, de toute évidence, était à bout de nerf.

- Si, il y a quelque chose, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me regarder toute la journée, alors si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous me le dites !

Tim marqua une courte pause, avalant sa salive afin de trouver les mots justes pour aborder le sujet le plus délicatement possible.

- Écoute Ziva, on sait que Tony et toi vous avez... Enfin bref, comme il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, on se fait du soucis pour lui, enfin surtout Gibbs, et..

- Ah parce qu'on se fiche de ce que je ressens ?, coupa Ziva qui était à présent hors d'elle. Tony m'a pris pour une de ces blondes écervelées qu'il rencontre tous les soirs dans un bar, c'est-à-dire qu'il m'a jetée comme si j'étais rien, mais on se fait du soucis pour lui quand il ne vient pas ?

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient à présent ouvertes, et Ziva s'apprêtait à sortir quand McGee lui attrapa le poignet droit.

- Écoute Ziva, tu veux que je te dise ? On savait tous que ça allait arriver un jour où l'autre, c'était évident, mais je pense aussi que Gibbs savait que maintenant c'était.. trop tôt. Je ne veux pas donner raison à Tony, mais je pense qu'il n'a pas su comment réagir. Mais je comprends aussi ce que tu ressens Ziva, et si jamais tu as besoin, je suis là.

Le court monologue de McGee calma quelque peu l'israélienne qui se tourna alors face à son collègue.

- Merci McGee, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il m'a... déçu.

- Je sais Ziva, mais tu devrais rentrer chez toi et essayer d'oublier tout ça au moins pour cette nuit, d'accord ?

Puis, tout en lâchant la main de sa collègue, Ziva hocha affirmativement de la tête avant de le saluer et de sortir du bâtiment, mettant un terme à cette longue et pénible journée.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai bien cru que la suite ne viendrait jamais, mais elle est bien là ! Je pensais aussi que j'allais me perdre en reprenant cette fiction là où je l'avais laissée (on peut dire que j'ai fais une pause...), mais finalement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à retrouver cette fiction ! Enfin bref, l'essentiel c'est que c'est là, mais le plus essentiel est que ça vous plaise, et ça, c'est à vous d'en juger ! (ce soir, je ne parle plus très bien français)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Plongé dans une obscurité presque totale, le nouvel appartement de Tony faisait de la peine à voir. Les quelques petites pièces de l'habitation étaient envahies de cartons de déménagement, dont la plupart n'avaient même pas été défaits, et des cartons de pizzas, voir même quelques bouteilles de whisky presque vides, parsemaient le sol à certains endroits. Ce lieu de vie si impersonnel était laissé à l'abandon, et n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ancien refuge de DiNozzo à Washington, si chic, propre, reposant, et reflet de sa réussite et de son équilibre d'autrefois. Maintenant, la vie de Tony à Baltimore n'avait plus rien à envier, et son nouveau toit était malheureusement à l'image de ce qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'abandonné, et complètement au bout du rouleau.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant la chambre de son appartement d'une faible lumière, Tony était allongé dans son lit, encore habillé et dormant profondément. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit au bar, descendant quelques verres de Margarita de trop en se remémorant cette fameuse soirée avec ses anciens collègues et Ziva, chose qu'il faisait très souvent depuis qu'il avait emménagé à Baltimore. Ces escapades nocturnes rythmaient désormais son nouveau quotidien devenu bien morne, entre le boulot auquel il ne trouvait aucun intérêt et ses souvenirs qui venaient le hanter jours et nuits. Hormis son nouveau coéquipier Mike qui tentait tant bien que mal de lui sortir la tête hors de l'eau, rien ni personne n'arrivait à lui donner un semblant de moral.

Et bien qu'il était rarement dérangé par son téléphone portable depuis qu'il avait tiré un trait sur le NCIS, une petite sonnerie perçante se fit soudainement entendre dans sa chambre, réveillant péniblement son propriétaire. Tony émergea difficilement, avec un mal de tête qui lui rappela encore une fois ce lendemain de soirée où il avait eu la surprise de se réveiller aux côtés de Ziva, mais aujourd'hui, et comme tous les matins depuis, il avait beau espérer, il se réveillait bel et bien seul. Se mettant en position assise sur son lit, l'italien baigna dans les quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers ses rideaux et il enfouit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant. Il devait pourtant se lever et trouver la force d'aller travailler, sachant pertinemment que c'était Mike qui venait d'essayer de le joindre pour le mettre au courant qu'ils étaient sur une nouvelle affaire.

Prenant finalement son courage entre ses deux mains au bout de quelques minutes, DiNozzo finit enfin par se lever, et il aperçut alors son téléphone au pied du lit qui avait du tomber de sa poche lorsqu'il était rentré la veille, téléphone qu'il se dépêcha d'attraper pour composer le numéro de son coéquipier.

_- Tony, _fit aussitôt la voix de Mike à l'autre bout du fil, ne laissant pas le temps à l'italien de s'expliquer, _dépêche-toi de venir, on est sur un gros coup._

- Comment ça ?, s'exclama Tony à moitié assommé par le ton bien trop agité de son partenaire.

_- Je t'en parle dès que tu es là. Au fait, j'espère que tu es présentable, _ajouta t-il.

- Je vais être encore plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà, remarqua l'italien.

_- Pas grave, rase-toi et enfile autre chose que ton vieux costard, on se voit tout à l'heure._

DiNozzo voulut acquiescer brièvement pour achever cette courte conversation téléphonique, mais son ami raccrocha avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Prenant conscience qu'il devait se dépêcher pour arriver le moins en retard possible tout en ayant un minimum de prestance comme le lui avait suggéré son collègue, l'italien se dépêcha d'atteindre sa salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de faire son lit, ce qui de toute façons lui aurait fait perdre du temps pour pas grande chose.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son miroir, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire depuis quelques temps, son reflet lui fit vraiment peur. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue surplombaient d'énormes cernes qui témoignaient également de sa trop grande consommation d'alcool des derniers mois. La barbe qu'il avait négligemment laissé pousser renforçait les traits de fatigue imprimés sur son visage, déjà marqué par un teint presque livide. Tony se surprit à sentir quelques larmes naissantes au coin de ses yeux en réalisant vraiment ce qu'il était devenu, et il resta quelques longues et douloureuses minutes face à son triste reflet.

Se reprenant ensuite, l'italien attrapa sa bombe de mousse à raser qu'il étala sur son épaisse barbe avant de la raser avec soin, et se il déshabilla pour prendre une brève, mais ô combien revigorante douche froide. Se remémorant ensuite les conseils de Mike, DiNozzo alla attraper un costume dans sa chambre resté dans un emballage plastique de l'un de ses cartons de déménagement, l'enfila rapidement, puis il se coiffa et se parfuma. Lorsqu'il se redécouvrit dans le miroir, Tony jura mentalement de changer et de ne plus jamais se laisser aller de la sorte en voyant son nouveau reflet, qui était plus à son image, et non pas celle d'un étranger comme il avait pu le penser quelques minutes auparavant. Ce fut donc presque satisfait de son apparence physique à laquelle il n'avait néanmoins pas pu soutirer ses traits de fatigue, que Dinozzo attrapa son sac de travail pour se rendre au boulot en toute hâte.

* * *

Après quelques minutes passées dans le trafic peu encombré de ce matin-là, Tony arriva sans mal au poste de police de Baltimore où il s'empressa d'entrer pour retrouver son partenaire et avoir des détails sur leur nouvelle affaire. Pour la première fois depuis quelques mois, DiNozzo mourrait envie d'en savoir plus sur une enquête en cours, et il avait presque l'impression de retrouver son engouement et son énergie d'autrefois. Et peut-être était-ce parce que cet entrain était devenu inhabituel venant de lui, mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bâtiment, son collègue posté à l'entrée et ayant visiblement l'air de l'attendre ne le vit pas entrer. Pourtant, Mike était un de ces flics plutôt observateur, mais il fallait croire que l'apparence physique de Tony avait suffisamment changé pour le rendre méconnaissable.

- Salut Mike !, fit DiNozzo en s'approchant de son ami, qui fut surpris par sa présence.

- Ah salut Tony !, répondit le jeune homme en lui serrant amicalement la main. Je t'avais pas reconnu, c'est fou comme ça te change !

- Merci, mais si tu me disais plutôt ce qui nous attend ?, questionna avidement l'italien.

- Je rêve où ce costard tout neuf t'as redonné le goût du métier ?, s'exclama le brun en souriant.

- Disons que tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche, répondit Tony en esquissant un sourire.

- Aller viens, je te dirais tout ça sur le terrain, fit Mike qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir divulguer quoi que ce soit à propos de l'affaire.

- Quoi, rien du tout ? Pour une fois que je suis plutôt intrigué par une enquête, tu pourrais faire un effort !

Chose qui était rare venant de son nouveau collègue, celui-ci eut soudainement l'air plutôt tendu et préoccupé, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tony dont le semblant de sourire qu'il avait quelques secondes auparavant s'estompa aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ne me pose pas de questions, suis-moi, et tu verras bien !

- Ca a un rapport avec moi ?, questionna Tony qui commençait à s'inquiéter mais aussi à s'énerver face au silence de son ami.

- Ne fais pas d'histoires et viens ! On nous attend !

Au milieu de l'entrée du poste de police, les deux hommes faisaient face, désormais tous deux tendus, et observés par quelques agents qui s'étaient tournés à l'entente de leur conversation dont le ton avait brusquement monté sur les derniers échanges.

- S'il te plait Tony, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

- Si tu le dis, répondit simplement l'italien qui ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, les deux collègues sortirent, toujours épiés par les quelques personnes qui avaient remarqué leur début de dispute, et Mike alla aussitôt prendre place côté conducteur de leur voiture attitrée, suivi par Tony qui s'installa à ses côtés, se demandant ce que son ami pouvait bien manigancer derrière son dos.

* * *

Après avoir traversé tout le centre de Baltimore, Mike finit par s'arrêter au niveau d'une décharge située à la périphérie de la ville et où, comme prévu, une voiture de police avait déjà investi les lieux. Toujours terrés dans le même silence, les deux agents se dirigèrent aussitôt vers leurs quelques collègues qui entouraient un cadavre.

- Désolé vous deux, mais cette enquête n'est pas de notre juridiction, annonça un des hommes en leur lançant un regard compatissant.

- Comment ça ?, s'exclama l'italien.

- L'homme mort est un marine. Le NCIS est en route, nous sommes juste ici pour surveiller les lieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent, expliqua t-il brièvement.

- Nous avons une dérogation John, intervint Mike en sortant un papier de sa poche sous l'œil surpris de Tony qui manqua d'interrompre la conversation pour avoir une explication avec son partenaire.

- Ah oui, on m'en avait parlé, fit le policier après avoir examiné le document, autant pour moi, vous pouvez passer.

- Merci.

Avant que son ami ne se dirige vers la scène de crime comme si de rien était, DiNozzo prit l'initiative de le prendre à part pour obtenir des éclaircissements quant à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ces yeux.

- Tu as deux secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu trafiques Mike !

- T'énerve pas, je fais juste ça pour t'aider !, fit le grand brun sur la défensive.

- Pourquoi tu veux nous mêler au NCIS ?, attaqua t-il dans le vif du sujet.

- Pourquoi pas ?, répondit Mike avec audace.

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais cette affaire, ça sera sans moi !, déclara DiNozzo, sur le point de faire demi-tour.

- Et si tu me parlais de ce qui s'est passé avec le NCIS Tony ?, questionna le jeune agent en voyant que son ami lui tournait déjà le dos.

- Je ne préfère pas, fit l'italien sans pour autant se retourner face à son partenaire.

- Tu me dois au moins ça Tony, je t'ai aidé depuis que tu es arrivé ici ! Je sais que ce n'était pas pour avoir quelque chose en retour, mais je t'ai toujours couvert quand tu arrivais en retard les matins, je t'ai hébergé quand tu as pris un malaise parce que tu ne mangeais plus, je t'ai toujours écouté, même si tu n'as jamais voulu me dire pourquoi tu te mettais dans des états pareil ! Mais je crois avoir deviné, et aujourd'hui je veux t'aider, alors explique-moi.

Le monologue de Mike eut pour effet de calmer l'italien qui fit enfin face à son interlocuteur, et même s'il ne voulut pas l'admettre sur le coup, ces paroles le touchèrent beaucoup. Il était vrai qu'après ces longs mois passés en sa compagnie, DiNozzo n'avait jamais expliqué à son partenaire d'où il venait, pourquoi il avait emménagé ici, et surtout, n'avait jamais expliqué la raison de sa descente aux enfers. Et il se sentit soudainement coupable de lui avoir fait endurer son état pendant si longtemps sans rien lui avoir expliqué.

- J'ai tourné le dos à mon ancienne équipe, déclara finalement Tony. Un soir, j'ai couché avec ma coéquipière, et quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, j'ai pris peur. Pourtant je te jure que je l'aimais, et que je tenais plus que tout à mon équipe, mais j'avais peur d'avoir fais quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais du faire. Et j'ai fais bien pire en m'enfuyant, même si je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution sur le moment. En vérité c'était parce que c'était plus facile que de devoir m'expliquer, et je regrette Mike, vraiment je regrette.

- Alors prend cette occasion pour te racheter, on a tous le droit à une seconde chance !, encouragea le jeune ami de Tony, ravi que celui-ci soit enfin passé aux confidences.

- J'ai bien peur d'avoir laissé passer mon unique chance Mike.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, et avant que son partenaire ne puisse le rassurer, qu'une berline qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, accompagné d'une camionnette tout aussi familière, arrivèrent sur la scène de crime, se garant juste derrière la voiture de service de Tony et Mike.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai fais en sorte qu'ils viennent jusqu'à toi, alors je veux que tu repartes avec eux, fais-le au moins pour moi, ça me ferait plaisir de te voir vivre de nouveau !

Restant silencieux, Tony regarda ses anciens collègues descendre un par un des deux véhicules. Gibbs sortit du côté conducteur de la berline noire, avec son regard perçant d'ex-marine toujours bien présent en lui, puis il fut imité par McGee qui sortit côté passager, le teint légèrement blanchâtre à cause de la conduite de Gibbs, ce qui fit sourire Tony malgré lui. Au même moment, Ducky et Palmer descendirent de la camionnette pour aller chercher du matériel à l'arrière du véhicule, puis ils furent suivis par Ziva qui sortit à son tour de la voiture. Elle d'ailleurs fut la première à le voir, un peu comme si elle avait déjà anticipé sa présence, et Tony fut à la fois blessé, touché et intrigué par le mélange d'expression qu'elle avait dans le regard. Si au premier abord, elle semblait pleine de colère, avec de la tristesse et de la fatigue complétant son expression, l'israélienne cachait aussi un certain soulagement, celui de revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait, bien qu'elle était tout aussi accablée de le voir en si piteux état.

- Bon, on y va Tony ?


End file.
